


I'll Be At The Finish

by carryaworld



Category: Free!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post S2, this is nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryaworld/pseuds/carryaworld
Summary: Sousuke's shoulder injury is out in the open, Rin departs for Australia, and it takes a little time for them to figure out just what they mean to each other.





	I'll Be At The Finish

**Author's Note:**

> Kris, showing up late to another fandom? What a surprise. This was supposed to be uhhhhh 200 words worth of drabble but instead it became 2.5K so here's some food for ya'll I guess.

Rin stubbornly refuses to take his eyes off Sousuke as they leave the pool. Everyone else has gone ahead, and the locker room bustles with activity.

 

Too many emotions are coursing through Rin, and he feels sick to his stomach.

 

They accomplished the relay he’d been dreaming of, accomplished Sousuke’s small dream, but he can’t shake the image of the pain on Sousuke’s face when he faltered.

 

An elbow digs into his side and Rin looks up, eyes narrowed. Sousuke stares back impassively.

 

“Aren’t you going to talk, Captain?”

 

Rin sweeps his gaze over the room and sure enough, Nitori and the rest are watching him expectantly. This will have to be shelved for later.

 

“Alright, gather round before we have to catch the bus,” he calls, and loses sight of Sousuke as the team swarms around him.

 

It isn’t until they’ve made it all the way up to their dorm room until he gets the opportunity to talk.

 

“You okay?” he asks as Sousuke drops his bag on the floor.

 

Steel blue eyes cut to him. “Stop fretting. It doesn’t matter anyway.”

 

Rin grits his teeth together and crosses the room, snatching the lapels of Sousuke’s jacket for the second time that day.

 

“If you think your pain doesn’t matter to me, you’re an idiot,” he chokes out.

 

Sousuke’s face contorts. “Rin,” he says quietly, and Rin can feel the tears rising up again.

 

“I’m still mad at you for lying, but…”

 

But so many things. How incredible it felt to be a part of a team that felt the same as he was. To race Haruka and Makoto and Nagisa and Rei.

 

“I accomplished what I set out to do, Rin. I’m happy with that,” Sousuke says softly.

 

Sousuke, Rin reflects, is too goddamn stubborn for his own good.

 

“Ugh,” he sighs, knuckling at his eyes. “You make my head hurt.”

 

Sousuke snorts and turns away to get changed for bed. As he shrugs his warm-up jacket off, Rin is again given a full view of his purpling shoulder. Jaw clenched, Rin hurries to change himself and finds himself ready as Sousuke stares contemplatively at his sleep t-shirt.

 

“Here, wait a moment,” Rin grumbles, ducking to rummage around in the tiny freezer section of their mini fridge.

 

He locates the ice pack he was looking for and unceremoniously shoves Sousuke into sitting on the lower bunk. Sousuke gives him a reproachful look as Rin settles the icepack on his swollen shoulder.

 

“If we throw down and I win, will you let it be?”

 

Rin gives him a shark-like smile. “Not a chance.”

 

Sousuke sighs, but lets his eyes drop closed as the ice starts to numb his shoulder.

 

“You don’t have to worry about me. I’ve had a lot of time to think about this,” he says, eyes still shuttered.

 

Plopping down on the bed next to him, Rin lightly socks his quad. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

 

“Sure, Captain,” Sousuke quits.

 

Rin smiles to himself, tilting his head back to stare at the bottom of the top bunk.

 

“I know you’re not going to be swimming for a while, and I won’t let you, but will you keep teaching Nitori?”

 

Sousuke cracks one eye open to give him a flat look. “Of course I will.”

 

“Hey, you can’t fault me for asking. I just wanted to make sure that you’re going to stay with the team,” Rin murmurs.

 

“I transferred here to swim the relay with you, Rin,” is the dry response. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Rin hums, pleased with the response. “Naturally I’m banning you from the pool for a while, but… will you promise to tell me when you’re in pain?”

 

Sousuke’s face scrunches, and Rin can tell he’s waffling.

 

“Sousuke.”

 

“Rin.”

 

Rin leans into Sousuke’s good shoulder, appreciating the muscle that Sousuke worked so hard to build. His mouth tastes sour at the thought of the cost.

 

“The only person more stubborn than you is Haru.”

 

“Is that an insult or a compliment?” Sousuke protests.

 

Rin thinks about it. “Both.”

 

“Fine. But only if it won’t get in the way of chasing your dream,” Sousuke caves.

 

A frown finds its way onto Rin’s face. “You could never be in my way. You’re my best friend.”

 

Sousuke smiles softly in a way that says he doesn’t believe that, but Rin knows this isn’t a fight he can win tonight.

 

“Sleep down here tonight and I’ll sleep up top,” Rin tells him.

 

“I’m not an invalid.”

 

“Yeah, well I don’t want to hear the sound of your perfect swimmer’s body crashing down off the ladder in the middle of the night.”

 

Sousuke shoves him off the bottom bunk. “I won’t fall, you ass.”

 

Rin grins up at him from his spot on the floor. “No, because you’re sleeping right there.”

 

“You’re such a pain.”

 

“Hmm maybe, but you love me anyway,” Rin hums, tucking his arms behind his head.

 

Silence falls, and the way Sousuke is looking at him makes him feel strange.

 

“What’s that look for?” Rin scrambles to his feet, trying to escape the weight of that gaze.

 

Sousuke simply continues to watch him, a thoughtful pinch to his brow. Rin endures it for only a moment more.

 

“Fine, be a weirdo,” he huffs.

 

They get settled for the night, Rin climbing up to the top bunk. The pillow smells overwhelmingly like Sousuke as he nuzzles his face into it. Something is changing between them, something he can’t put a finger on just yet. It’s terrifying.

 

“Goodnight, Sousuke,” he murmurs, just loud enough to be heard.

 

Whatever this is, he can deal with it later.

 

“Goodnight Rin. Thank you.”

 

Rin huffs into his pillow and allows sleep to claim him.

 

*

 

Day after day, Rin returns from his morning runs to find Sousuke doing the final strap on his brace. He has a love-hate relationship with the thing, where it sits glaringly on Sousuke’s shoulder. On one hand, it means that Sousuke is being better about looking after himself. On the other, it’s a reminder of what’s been lost.

 

“If you don’t hurry up, you’re going to be late,” Sousuke chides him as he reaches for his school shirt.

 

Rin snorts. “You’re one to talk.”

 

Sousuke slides him a cool look, to which Rin laughs as he darts away for a quick rinse in the shower.

 

Their third year is drawing to a close, and Rin knows that soon he’s going to have to decide. Will he go to one of the countless universities that are scouting him, or return to Australia?

 

It isn’t until he takes Haru with him to Australia that he knows for certain. To keep moving forward, he needs to prove himself in the place that nearly broke him.

 

Leaving behind his friends is harder the second time than it is the first.

 

“I’m going back to Australia after graduation,” he tells Sousuke one night in the deep quiet beside the pool.

 

Sousuke looks to him, his aqua eyes clouded with thought as he rolls his shoulder carefully. “You’re going to make it to the world stage, Rin. And I’ll be watching.”

 

The smile he offers is soft and earnest, a knife right into Rin’s heart. Leaving Sousuke behind is the hardest of all.

 

“Fix your shoulder,” he grits out, fists clenched at his sides because he needs somewhere to channel his emotions. “When I get there, I want you to be swimming beside me.”

 

Sousuke stares at him for a moment and then breaks into quiet laughter.

 

“Okay, Rin. Okay.”

 

Rin feels like crying all over again, but he manages to blink it back.

 

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

*

 

Sousuke sees him off at the airport. When they clasp hands in their trademark handshake, Sousuke doesn’t let go.

 

Instead he leans in close and for a wild moment Rin thinks that Sousuke might kiss him. He doesn’t, but he does knock their foreheads gently together.

 

Rin gapes as Sousuke pulls back.

 

“I’ll see you soon,” Sousuke tells him, a faint curl on his lips.

 

And then he’s walking away, leaving Rin standing at the security line in a complete loss. He spends the whole flight trying to catch the feeling that’s slipping through his fingers.

 

*

 

Letters are as unsatisfying as a method of communication as Rin remembered. Even so, he still gets stupidly excited to receive them.

 

Haru is not very dependable about sending them, and is even worse at answering text messages, but Makoto makes up for it with page-long texts. Dependable Makoto, always at Haru’s side. Rin is glad that they both ended up in Tokyo.

 

Gou texts him the most, her texts almost a constant stream of her consciousness. It’s a lot to keep up with, but Rin does his best. He owes her that much at least.

 

Nitori’s texts always updates on the team and inquiries about Rin’s own training. He’s still exceedingly enthusiastic and seeks advice about being a good captain, though Rin pushes him to find his own methods as often as he gives straightforward advice.

 

Sousuke is the only one who dependably sends letters. They’re written as bluntly and straightforward as he speaks and Rin hangs onto them like a life line. Often they detail how the team is doing, or provide little snapshots of Sousuke’s daily life.

 

Rin writes back of course, refusing to let Sousuke down this time. His own letters tell of training regimens, or that time they went on a team outing and nearly ran right over a kangaroo. He spends almost a whole letter describing that how outside of cities like Sydney, having bars on the front of your vehicle is standard protection because of how often people hit kangaroos.

 

The day he gets a text that Sousuke is allowed back in a pool, he almost drops his phone in his haste to dial.

 

“You didn’t have to call me,” Sousuke rumbles in lieu of a greeting.

 

Rin knows him well enough, however, to pick up on how pleased he is under the guise of amused exasperation.

 

“Yes I did,” Rin says stubbornly. “I’m excited for you.”

 

 Sousuke sighs into the phone, but Rin is pretty sure he’s smiling. “It’s a tiny step. I’m not allowed to do too much, but it’s nice to be back in the water.”

 

“It’s something, and that’s good enough,” Rin answers.

 

The slow course of recovery chafes at the both of them, and Rin swallows down his impatience. He can’t rush Sousuke on this, not if he wants him to heal completely.

 

They chat a little more until Sousuke has somewhere he needs to be.

 

“Soon,” Rin hums wistfully into the phone.

 

Soon Sousuke will be swimming again in earnest. Soon they’ll be together again, in side-by-side lanes.

 

“Soon,” Sousuke agrees, and there’s no doubt that he’s smiling this time.

 

*

 

Wheels make shuddering contact with the runway and Rin can barely contain himself.

 

Last time he made this journey, it was with Haru, and it was Makoto who waited to welcome them home.

 

Today he catches a glimpse of aqua colored eyes and _runs_. Sousuke barely has a moment to look shocked before Rin is veritably tackling him with a hug, knocking the wind right out of him.

 

“Rin,” he wheezes, but Rin just hangs on tighter.

 

A moment later those toned arms settle around Rin in return.

 

“Missed you too,” Sousuke murmurs.

 

Rin gives him one more squeeze and then lets go, beaming up at his friend. He’d forgotten how tall Sousuke was, and looking up at him sends a thrill down his spine.

 

“Pool. Now.”

 

“You just got off a plane, can’t it wait until we at least have dinner?” Sousuke complains.

 

Shaking his head emphatically, Rin catches ahold of his wrist and starts towing Sousuke along.

 

“Nope! I’ve waited this long to be able to swim with you again, let’s go.”

 

Resigned, Sousuke allows himself to be pulled along. Rin notices that he doesn’t protest about not having a swimsuit, and smiles to himself.

 

They change in the pool locker room, pretending not to see the other stealing glances. Rin has only honed his body further, spending hours in the pool. Sousuke, who has always had the perfect swimmer’s body, has seemingly spent time on his legs while rehabbing his shoulder. Rin can’t tear his eyes away even as they walk out onto the pool deck.

 

“Leisurely pace only,” Rin reminds Sousuke, jabbing a finger into his chest for emphasis.  
  
As much as he wants to race Sousuke again, it’s still too early for him to be pushing himself that hard.

 

Sousuke rolls his eyes in response. “I learned my lesson, I won’t make that mistake again.”

 

Rin takes his time stretching, muscles still stiff from sitting on a plane. Pushing himself to swim that hard tonight wouldn’t be good either.

 

“Uh huh,” he drawls, giving one last tug before stepping up on the block.

 

It’s a sight so familiar that he sees it when he closes his eyes, but as Sousuke steps onto the block beside him, it becomes something else entirely.

 

Their eyes meet for the briefest of moments and Rin grins.

  
“On the 60?”

 

“On the 60.”

 

They dive in unison and Rin powers himself through the water. He normally gains ground on people here, taking advantage of his exceptional leg strength, but Sousuke keeps pace. It isn’t until they break the surface that Rin pulls ahead.

 

He’s not pushing himself so as much as he’s enjoying the familiar embrace of the water. Sousuke’s a touch behind, and Rin catalogues the way he’s exceptionally careful with his form. They complete the turn, and when Rin finally slaps his hand to the wall, all he feels is joy.

 

Tugging his cap off, he turns to find Sousuke holding onto the lane line, an affectionate smile on his face.

 

“Your training is paying off,” he says.

 

Rin slides along the wall, closing the distance between them.

 

“So is your rehab.”

 

There are no words to encompass how happy that makes Rin. Sousuke may have been happy completing his dream of swimming the relay together, but he belongs in the pool.

 

Their gazes meet and hold, and suddenly Rin’s heart is thrashing in his chest like he’s just finished an actual race. Oh no, oh no no no. Suddenly it makes too much sense all at once.

 

“Rin?” Sousuke questions, concerned.

 

In the dimly lit pool room, images flash before Rin and overlay into a single one. Sousuke.

 

With reckless abandon he grabs ahold of the lane line and leans in, bringing their lips together in the gentlest kiss he can manage. They’re both off balance and it tastes of chlorine, but Sousuke kisses him back with the steady intent he approaches everything with.

 

Rin’s gasping for air and nearly halfway underwater when Sousuke pulls back, and it’s totally worth it.

 

“Took you long enough to figure it out,” Sousuke smirks.

 

Rin makes a disgruntled noise and launches himself over the lane line. Everything descends into a splash fight, with laughter ringing out in the dark.

 

Here’s another dream, grasped gently in his fingers, that he doesn’t intend to let go of.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr @carry-a-world, feel free to come chat! I am but a small shy blog :')


End file.
